bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Superbionic 2009/My story sequel
9 years latter A Brother fight set in the year 2023 John's dream John who was now 12 years he haven been miss still being miss treated by Jett and Jennifer. But something good come when he was 8 years old Jett and Jennifer gave him a little half brother name Trevor Matthew Stetson who was 4 years old. It was no secret that he miss Jo and Kendall. Jennifer and Jett had little to do with the boys so John was taking care of Trevor since Trevor was on the bottle. That night after he put Trevor to bed he got in the bath and when to bed that night he had a dream'' '' '''I came to decision and I have do to a decision and give custody of Jonathan to his mother and I submit his father and step mother to 10 years in Jail for abusing this young boy." ''John woke up to his half brother crying and he walk in and started to rub Trevor's back and said "Trevor it OK Johnny here" John gave his brother a kiss and sleep next to him. Life with the Stetsons The next morning John look over and kiss Trevor's head and got up to get dress. Trevor got up and yawn and said "good morning Johnny". John smile and said "morning little brother". After John got Trevor dress they when down stairs. For 12 years old John was very independent and try not to get in Jennifer and Jet's way. After Trevor look up and said "Bye bye Johnny". After John left Trevor walk in his parents room and try to kiss Jennifer but Jennifer move away from him. Jett got was getting ready for work. Trevor wanted Jett to pick him up but Jett shove him. Trevor walk to his room and started to color. Jo miss her son After 9 years Jo still miss John. She had now married Kendall she wanted Johnny in the wedding but Jett won't aloud him. Jo and Kendall have got a house now. Jo walk in a empty room and cry. Kendall walk in and said "Babe, I miss him too". Jo walk around and said "this would be Johnny's room if we get see him or if I have won". Kendall hug her and said "I know". Jo look at Kendall and said "I miss my baby why would the court give Jett him after everything Jett did to us they would give our son to him" she stared to cry. Kendall kiss her and said "I miss him too Honey". Death of Jennifer and Jett It was 6:00 at night the Stetson house and John was cooking dinner for the family it was Low roasting chicken and gravy with potatoes and green beans. Trevor walk over and gave a Picture to John he look at him an said "Trevor I love it thanks baby brother." He fold it and put it in his pocket". Trevor sat his dad Plate down and Jett look at it and said "I don't want this". John was tired of his dad put down and since he was 3 and said "don't eat then". John grab jett's plate and Carried it Jennifer got up and said "why do you cook stuff your father likes". John look at her and said "why don't you cook Jennifer!" Jett was getting mad and said "don't talk back to your step mother". Jett smack John and John when after him and the two started to fight Trevor was now crying Jenifer yell at her son "SHUT UP TREVOR". John yell at her and said "DO NOT YELL AT TREVOR!!" Trevor look up and whip his tears and saw the stove was on fire. Trevor got out of his chair and got John "Johnny, Fire'. John grab Trevor and they ran outside, Trevor look around and said "Mama? Daddy". John look up saw his step mother and father was not their. Trevor look at him with fear in his eyes and John said "It's OK little brother". The two boys watch their home burn down. Police Station John and Trevor sat and wait for the police man One name Ron Marshall came out and said "hi boys". John look at him and said "where my step mother and dad?" Ron look at them and said "they die". John was in shock and was kind of relive. Ron look at him and said "do you have any other family?" John look and said "Jennifer parents haven't spoke her since she married my dad and our grandparents on dad side die before I was born". Officer Marshall nod and said "I will see what I can do". After a while the men track down a foster home for Trevor and they track down John's birth mother. John Meet Katie John and Trevor sat next to each other Trevor look at his older half brother and said " what is going to happen Johnny?" John look at him and said "I don't know little brother". All the officers look at the 12 years old. Officer Larry Wright look at him and said "your brother was put in foster care". John look at him and said "What,Why?" Officer Wright said "he has know other family". John said "he has me". Officer Wright said " you are to young, We made a call someone will be here to pick you up". John was upset that Trevor was taking from him. after awhile Katie Duncan (who was now married) saw him and join him "Hi" she said John look around and said "me?" Katie nod and said "I am Katie Duncan" and John said "John Stetson" they shake hands. Katie said "you OK" John shake his head and said "no My younger brother was taken from me". Katie look at him and said I am sorry John". John added "my jerk of a dad and step mom are now dead". Katie look at him and said so sorry". John said "thanks". John reunited with Jo and Kendall Katie and John was next to each other when a man walk in. Katie smile and said "Hey big brother" and John look at him and was in shock and said "Kendall?" Kendall smile and said "hey baby sister, hey Johnny". Just than Jo Taylor- Knight walk in and saw her son and said "Hi Sweetie" she hug her son. John was shaking his head and said "Mommy, Kenny?" Kendall smile and said "you so big now Johnny". Jo started to whip John's face and said "I miss you so much baby boy". John look from Kendall to Jo and said "It's really you two?" Kendall nod and Jo said "yes baby it us". John look at Jo and said "I am 12 now and I am not a baby anymore". Jo said "you are maybe 12 but you still my baby". Kendall look at his watch and said "let go" the three of them left. Kendall was driving them home and said " you hungry Johnny". John said " a little bit". They stop at red lobster and ate. At Jo and Kendall's House After dinner they when home it was a big yellow house. John look at it and Jo wrap her arms around him and said "you are home now sweetie". They when home and Kendall said "you want a tour?" John look at him and said "sure Kendall". Jo look at her husband and her son and look at Kendall and said "we need tell Johnny". John look at them and said "tell me what?" Kendall nod and look at John and said "Your mother and I are married now". John eyes got and said "when how long?" Kendall smile and said "5 years". John nod and he had a flashback ''Johnny was 6 1/2 years old and he saw his father carrying the mail. Johnny look at his step mother who was sleeping. He walk over to his dad and said "what that daddy?" Jett look at his son and yell "IT"S NOTHING JOHNATHAN NOW GO AWAY!!" John saw his father throw the letter away. '' John look at Kendall and said "dad had a letter but he said it's was nothing." Kendall nod and said "that was our wedding invitation for you." John look at Kendall and gave him a hug. Kendall pat John back John was scared of the pat but he heard Kendall said "I love you buddy." Kendall walk over to the closet and got a box and said " This might help" after he left John look at the box and open it and saw a yellow duck and said "Quackie" and lay on his bed holding the duck he walk to the dirty cloths and took the picture out and when to his bed and put under is Pillow and when to sleep. Learning about Trevor The next morning Kendall was off and John wall in saw him and said "Kendall?" Kendall look at him and said "yeah". John sat down and said "is there anyway I can find Trevor." Kendall look at John and said "who is Trevor?" John look at him and said "my younger brother" He show Kendall the Drawing and said "I am his hero". Kendall look surprise and then Jo walk in and said "good morning my two favorite guys". Kendall said "hey honey". John look at his mom and said "morning mom". Kendall look at his wife and said "John said he want to find Trevor." Jo look at her son and said " who's he honey". John smile and said "Trevor is my younger half brother. He is dad and Jennifer's son. I raised him and they never gave him anything". Jo look at her son and ask "how old were you when he was born?" John look at them and said "I was 8 years old". Jo gave John a hug and said "Honey". Kendall look at him and said "where is your brother?" John look at him and said "I don't know". Jo look at her watch and said "It time for School". John got his stuff and left. John Make new Friends Jo and Kendall took John to his first day at his new school. John walk to his locker and a kid name Peter Mathews and his friends Aaron Stanley, Bobby Baker, Mike Young, Cody Parker, Liam Fitzpatrick. Peter walk up to him and said "Quiet boy". John look at him and said "yeah?" Mike spoke and said "what your deal?" John look confuse and said "my deal?" Cody look at him and said "your quiet and you keep to yourself". Aaron add and said "we think you are weird". Liam look at John and "well". Bobby add and said "your a spy John or alien right?" all the boys but John loot at them and said " My dad just die". Peter and the other boys stop and Peter said "sorry" all the boys nod. John smile and said "thanks". Peter said "I am Peter Mathews and The are my best friend Aaron" and Aaron said "hey". Than he move to the next boy and said " this is our Goof ball Bobby" Bobby said "you learn to like me". Cody " Bob Hey I am Cody Parker." The Irish boy and walk up said "I am Liam Fitzpatrick and This Mike Young". Mike look at him and said "want hang out with us after school." John was surprise and said "sure" after school Kendall saw that John had made some new friends John saw Kendall and Introduce to his friends. Kendall let John hang with his friends later that night Jo and Kendall pick John up. John started to be happy. Trevor get adopted Trevor was sent to a foster home. One day a couple came name Shawn and Carol Riley came to the foster home. They met with Miss Collins who ran the place. After they talk to some boys they met Trevor. Miss Collins told them that Trevor was in a fire and his real parents were kill. Carol look at Trevor and said "I am so sorry sweet boy". That made Trevor give them a hug. That when Shawn and Carol decide to adopt Trevor. Eric-Lederman-Chicago-Trib.jpg|John Trevor.jpg|Trevor Jo and Jett son.jpg |Bobby Baker Mad scientist 68.PNG|Shawn and Carol Riley Tara75.jpg|Ms Collins Category:Blog posts